Search and Seizure I (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Resource Procurement | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Lowers enemy's Supplies. | name = | nation = | tiers = }} ---- Walkthrough *Start the quest from Rasdinice. *Travel to an area under Beastmen control in the past. In this area, there will be three beastmen (2 guards and a supply transporter) that travel a path to the fortifications. **The area you go to does not have to be one of your nations' campaign targets. It is suggested you go to the lowest level zone that is beastmen controlled to avoid troublesome enemies. *Eliminate the beastman that is transporting the supplies. Defeating the guards is not necessary. **These beastmen will be running in a group and will not have a campaign symbol next to their names. Do not mistake campaign monsters for these. **The beastmen run very quickly. As you approach them they will "aggro" (stop and enter a combat stance), but will not attack. Soon after, they will continue running towards their destination. **If you initiate an action on the transporter BEFORE you catch aggro, they will engage and fight you. Defeat the Transporter (has about 1500 HP), and the guards will warp shortly after. (9/9/08 update: orcish guards are much stronger now, they move slowly however so you can outrun them. use caution.) However, BE CAREFUL as all three will fight you. 75PLD soloed the transporter and waited out the guards warping away, but needed Sentinel and 4 Cure IV's to do so. ***'The fastest way to defeat a transporter is to use Sneak, Invisible, and go directly behind then and attack the transporter from behind. The transporter will die instantly and the guards will warp. You can also pull this off with a successful Sneak Attack or any critical hit from behind.' *** They seem to ignore you when you have allied tags on *** Without tags, the easiest way to get them to attack was Diaga, when all three attack they hit pretty hard and can take you down quickly *** soloed by 75 NIN/WHM with 300 TP at start, Blade: Jin took off about half its life, only the transporter needs to be killed both Guards warped shortly after, and the ??? was there. After WS, evasion gear setup was used. **Defeating the transporter can be very difficult as he doesn't sit still long. You need to do damage quickly and preferably a group of people to kill him before he makes it to the fortifications and warps out. **It is suggested to start at the fortifications and work backwards to figure out the path they take to their destination. *After defeating the transporter, a ??? will appear where it was defeated. All members with the quest should select the ??? to receive the key item Beastman Confederate Crate. *Give the item to the Quartermaster (San d'Oria) for the Experience Points. *Return to Rasdinice to complete the mission and receive your Allied Notes ---- Notes *Transporter can be stunned and bound. *Guards cannot be slept. ---- Objective :Deliver a crippling blow to the enemy while boosting the Allied war effort by accompanying the Knights of the Iron Ram into hostile territory, and attack any supply company you may find. Seize any cargo you may find and deliver it to the Quartermaster. Unit Requirement: 1 member